


One Bad-Ass Bitch & One Dirty Bitch

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna and ODB get dirty.RP fic.Smut.





	One Bad-Ass Bitch & One Dirty Bitch

ODB walked around the backstage area looking around. eating a piece of fried chicken.

"Hey anyone back here?"

She called out. 

"Right behind you."

The voice was low and somewhat warm, almost friendly. ODB turned around.

"Oh...hey Chyna."

"Hey yourself Rockstar."

Chyna smiled. 

"Still kicking ass and taking names I see..."

ODB smiled.

"It's one of the three things I'm an expert at..."

"Let me guess, Eating and Sex are the other two?"

ODB smirked.

"Yep I can eat and I can either kick a bitch's ass or eat her pussy..."

"The third option sounds a lot more fun."

ODB smirked.

"Sounds like you want to be my Bitch Chyna...”

"Mmm, not exactly your bitch... just a very sexy friend."

"Sound interesting..."

"All the food and fucking you can handle."

Chyna smirked. 

"As for ass-kicking... well, I'd say Dix has that covered for us."

"And your gonna provide the pussy?"

"And the food... yes."

"Hows about we just focus on the pussy right now?"

"Horny are we?"

ODB smirked and nodded, tossing away her now finished fried chicken leg.

"How about you hop up onto one of these crates and let ODB eat your cunt Chyna?"

Chyna smirked, her only answer being to pick a slightly more solid crate or two and settle on them. 

"Maybe now they won't break under us."

ODB smirked and came over to Chyna. She kissed her and began pulling her shorts down. Chyna murred as she kissed back, clearly willing to give ODB whatever she wanted. ODB growled softly and lustily into the kiss. Chyna mewed instantly, giving herself up into ODB's hands. ODB broke the kiss and pushed Chyna back into a laying position on the crate she then dipped her head and began roughly eating her pussy. Chyna cried out almost instantly, moving to hold ODB's hair out of her face and encourage her to go deeper and harder.

"Mmmmmm does someone like it brutal?"

"Yes... fuck yes."

ODB smirked and began getting even more rough and more brutal with her oral sex. Chyna soon cried out and came.


End file.
